muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy aired on PBS on May 1, 2020. It was followed by a worldwide release on HBO Max, and Disney+ on May 2, 2020. Songs *"There's No Business Like Show Business" (intro theme) *"Welcome!" (performed by Norah Jones, the Sesame Street cast and the Electric Mayhem) *'Ending Medley:' "Sing", "Children of Tomorrow", "Just Shout Hooray!", "Goodbye Song" *"Rainbow Connection" (credits theme) Characters *''The Muppet Show Characters (speaking)'' :80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Cue Card Monster, Doglion, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Muppaphones, The Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigs, Pokey, Pops, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour the Elephant, Singing Food, The Snowths, Slim Wilson, Spamela Hamderson, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zoot *''Muppet Show Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Armadillo, Angus McGonagle, Baskerville the Hound, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, The Birdman, Blotch, Bubba the Rat, Bubba, Captain Pighead, Chester Rat, Clueless Morgan, Cockatoo, Cosmic Fish, Croaker, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dodo, Dogs, The Early Bird, Fast Eddie, Gil (frog), Goggles, Hobos, Howard Tubman, James Bobin Muppet, Jill (frog), J.G., Kangaroo, Leprechauns, Lyle, Ma Bear, Mad Monty, Masterson Rat, Nigel the Director, One-Eyed Jack, Old Joe, Pilgrim, Polly Lobster, Rabbits, Rover Joe, Shakes, Shark, Sheep, Snakes, The Snerfs, Tatooey Rat, Troy, Unicorn, Vicki (snake), Zeke, Zippity Zap, Zelda Rose, Zondra *''Sesame Street Characters (speaking)'' :Abby Cadabby, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Natasha, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Captain Vegetable, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Don Music, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gabrielle, Goldilocks, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Horatio the Elephant, Humphrey, Ingrid, Julia, Lefty the Salesman, Louie, Mama Bear, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Old MacDonald, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Rosita, Rudy, Sherlock Hemlock, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe *''Sesame Street Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :AM Monsters, Anything Muppets, Barkley, Betty Lou, The Big Bad Wolf, Buster the Horse, Clementine, The Countess, Deena, Gladys the Cow, Grouches, Hansel and Gretel, Herbert Birdsfoot, Honkers, Kermit the Forg, Little Bird, Maurice Monster, Mrs. Crustworthy, Narf, Ovejita, Pearl, Roxie Marie, Simon Soundman, Yip-Yip Martians *''Sesame Street International Characters'' :Chamki, Funella Furchester, Furgus Fuzz, Gonger, Harvey P. Dull, Kami, Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Zuzu *''Fraggle Rock Characters'' :Boober Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer, Gobo Fraggle, Gunge, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Mokey Fraggle, Pa Gorg, Philo, Red Fraggle, Sprocket, Uncle Travelling Matt, Wembley Fraggle, Wrench Doozer *''Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking)'' :Bear, Luna, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Ray the Sun, Shadow, Treelo, Tutter *''Bear in the Big Blue House Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Otto and Etta Otter, Ursa *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Characters (speaking)'' :The Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks, The Grinch, Horton the Elephant, The Little Cats, Max, Morton the Elephant Bird, Mr. Knox, Sam-I-Am, Terrence McBird *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, Sarah Hall-Small, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Yertle the Turtle *''Sam and Friends Characters'' :Harry the Hipster, Sam, Yorick *''Mopatop's Shop Characters'' :Moptatop, Puppyduck, Moosey Mouse, Claudia Bird, Odd-Job Gerald *''MuppeTelevision Characters (speaking)'' :Bean Bunny, Chip, Clifford, Digit, Leon, Lindbergh, Vicki *''MuppeTelevision Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Anthony, Codzilla, Fern, Waldo C. Graphic *''The Hoobs Characters'' :Groove, Hubba Hubba, Iver, Roma, Tula *''Little Muppet Monsters Characters'' :Boo Monster, Molly Monster, Tug Monster *''Pajanimals Characters'' :Apollo, CowBella, Squacky, Sweetpea Sue Cast Human Cast Special Guest Stars :Joseph Garrett, Norah Jones, Frank Oz, Thomas Rhett, Guy Sebastian, Caroll Spinney, Deborah Spinney, Muppeteer Cast Main Cast *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Cue Card Monster, Dr. Teeth, Johnny Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Spamela Hamderson, *Ryan Dillon as Don Music, Elmo, Lefty the Salesman, *Dave Goelz as Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Gonzo, Waldorf, Zoot, *Eric Jacobson as Animal, Bert, Fozzie Bear, Guy Smiley, Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, The Newsman, Oscar the Grouch, Sam the Eagle, Two-Headed Monster (left head), *Peter Linz as Captain Vegetable, Ernie, Herry Monster, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Robin the Frog, Statler, Walter, *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Cookie Monster, Humphrey, Janice, Miss Poogy, Scooter, Sully, Two-Headed Mosnter (right head), Wayne, *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Camilla the Chicken, Count von Count, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Floyd Pepper, Forgetful Jones, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Mr. Johnson, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Additional Cast *Pam Arciero as Grundgetta, *Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Zoe, *Tyler Bunch as Louie, Thog, *Frankie Cordero as Rudy, *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn, *Stacey Gordon as Julia, *Christopher Hayes as Hoots the Owl, *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Pokey, *Nathan Danforth as Sweetums, *Louise Gold as Afghan Hound, Annie Sue, *Brian Henson as Sal Minella, Seymour the Elephant, *John Kennedy as The Amazing Mumford, *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle, *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita, *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sherlock the Hemlock, Telly the Monster, Unknown Cast : Baby Natasha, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Biff, Blind Pew, Doglion, Droop, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Gabrielle, Goldilocks, Horatio the Elephant, Ingrid, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mildred Huxtetter, The Muppaphone, The Mutations, Nigel the Conductor, Old MacDonald, Old Tom, Papa Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Roosevelt Franklin, Singing Food, The Snowths, Slim Wilson, Trumpet Girl, Walleye Pike, Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Notes *The Pajanimals characters are the only ones who come from a show that aren't considered a Muppet TV show, yet they're included as Shadic thought they were considered a Muppet show. Category:Muppet idea Specials Category:2020